


Interlude Lava

by GrayRainbow173



Series: Braving the Elements [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Ready Room, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRainbow173/pseuds/GrayRainbow173
Summary: COMPLETE: The Captain is trying to work out the final details of a trade agreement in her Ready Room but Seven is distracting her.Companion piece to 'Grounded Earth' with some spoilers and the results from the poll of chapter 16.Part nine in my series 'Braving the Elements'. It can be read as a stand-alone if you do not mind spoilers for the previous parts.Once again mind the different rating! If you are underage or do not like this type of stories, don't worry, you don't need to read this one for the next parts in the series.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Braving the Elements [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894309
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back for the ninth part of this series! 
> 
> At the end of chapter 16 of 'Grounded Earth' I asked you to participate in a poll, asking you whether you wanted this new story to take place in the Ready Room or the cave. Most of you choose the Ready Room. I was actually quite surprised at that. ;) But some of you wanted to know what happened in the cave. Because I do not want to disappoint any of you, I followed the suggestion put forth by many others and I give you both! Enjoy!

Kathryn was staring at her screen, trying to make sense of the newest trade agreement they were supposed to finish soon but she couldn’t focus. She absentmindedly ran her fingertips over her lips, remembering the way Seven had kissed her this morning after breakfast before they both had started their work.

It had been a very soft and sweet kiss but a long one and it had made her feel quite dizzy. Then Seven had simply smiled at her with a twinkle in her eyes and had left. Leaving the Captain slightly confused and a little weak in the knees. 

Still she had gone to the Bridge as usual and had had a meeting with Chakotay and Tuvok about the aliens they were supposed to get some food and fuel from but now she was sitting in her Ready Room, alone and all she could think about was her partner. 

Small shivers went up and down her spine as she remembered the feeling of Seven’s fingers brushing softly through her hair and over her neck…

A sound from her screen made her jolt in her chair and she quickly sat up straight even though there was no one in the room to see her. 

The message came from the Astrometrics Lab and of course it was Seven who had sent it. 

_“Dear Kathryn,_

_Last night you mentioned how you would like to go on another trip on the Holodeck soon and after some research, I believe we might want to try out something called camping.  
Apparently it involves making your own fire and sleeping in a tent. The purpose of this is to ‘get back to nature’. It sounds like something you might enjoy. And after all, we already know what it’s like to sleep in a sleeping bag._

_Yours,  
Seven."_

Kathryn had to read the message three times before she understood what Seven was talking about. She _had_ brought up the idea for another Holodeck vacation over dinner last night but she hadn’t realized that Seven would go into full research mode after hearing such a vague suggestion. Moreover, she hadn’t imagined _camping_ to be Seven’s first choice.

And then that last sentence… They had shared a sleeping bag when they were stuck on the green planet after Seven had rescued her from the strange walking trees that lived there. They had taken refuge in a cave and they had spent the night… celebrating that they were together again. 

Kathryn shifted in her chair and she quickly clicked the message from Seven away. Maybe she should just get back to work and talk to Seven about this over lunch in their quarters. They were having their meals there more often now that they had officially moved in together. But at this time she should be working, not planning another vacation or thinking about Seven…

No matter how nice it had been to sleep that close to Seven in the cave… Sharing her warmth against the cold air and the dampness of the rain… 

Right before that they had opened up to each other about their insecurities, coming even closer together as a couple and it had felt so nice to feel Seven’s soft skin against her own… 

Their hands moving desperately over each other’s bodies… Their lips locked in frantic kisses…

~*~

Seven’s laugh still rang in her ear as they knelt down on the sleeping bag together. Somehow standing up had become a bit of a challenge. She knew Seven was very tired but she didn’t show it as her mouth moved desperately against her own and her tongue swiped across her bottom lip.

Moaning, Kathryn quickly let her in and her heart stuttered at the feeling of Seven becoming one with her again. It felt so intense and they hadn’t even been apart for that long. But somehow something had changed between them and the desperation evident in the movement of Seven’s fingers in her hair proved to her that Seven was feeling the same thing.

“Kathryn…” Seven panted against her lips. “My Kathryn.”

A shiver went through Kathryn’s spine and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were in a damp cave. She actually felt a flash of heat follow that shiver and settle in her core right before Seven’s fingers moved to her back to release the clasp of her bra. 

The slightly damp material was thrown away somewhere and then Seven’s warm hands were massaging her breasts. 

Kathryn threw her head back with a loud groan and Seven immediately took advantage of the extra room by latching her lips onto Kathryn’s neck. They were pressed as closely together as possible and every move was immediately mirrored by the other so that they wouldn’t lose contact. 

Seven actually had to move her hands to Kathryn’s back so that they could be pressed even closer together. She then started to massage the muscles of Kathryn’s back while her mouth moved further down.

Kathryn wrapped one arm around Seven’s back in return to support them both and her other hand she buried in Seven’s wet hair, weaving her fingers through the strands, loosening them and only slightly pushing her head further down. 

But surprisingly Seven did not stop at Kathryn’s nipples. Instead her nose followed the valley between her breasts and Kathryn could feel Seven’s panting breaths against the sensitive skin there, creating goosebumps all over her arms. 

Then Seven pressed her right ear close over Kathryn’s heart and she froze completely. 

This stillness startled Kathryn a little as she stroked her own hand up and down Seven’s back. “Seven?”

“I love the sound of your heartbeat.” Seven whispered just loud enough for Kathryn to hear her over the sound of the rain outside. “I think… I think it is my favorite sound in the universe.”

Kathryn had to look up at the cave’s ceiling because of the strong wave of emotions that rocked her and almost made her topple over. But Seven was still holding her firmly pressed against herself, safe and warm. “Oh Seven… my sweet girl.”

“I love you.” Seven said and then placed a kiss on Kathryn’s ribs, right over her heart. 

“I love you.” She murmured against her skin as her lips moved further up without breaking contact. 

“I love you so much.” She said before her lips closed around a nipple. 

Kathryn moaned loudly in response, gripping Seven’s hair more tightly and crushing her body against her own. “Oh God… I love you too.”

Then words failed her and all she could do was moan and whimper as Seven started to suck and lick her nipple until it became almost too much to bear. The fire inside of her grew and grew and she needed to get even closer.

Her fumbling fingers moved down from Seven’s head and shoulder to work on the clasp of her bra and after some struggling it finally snapped open. Kathryn quickly moved the straps down from Seven’s shoulders and almost roughly pulled it off. Then finally the obstructing material was gone and she could feel the soft skin of Seven’s breasts press against herself. 

After having lost contact with Kathryn’s skin to take off her bra, Seven’s hands quickly moved back, pulling her in again but this time moving lower and lower until they reached the waistband of her underwear, slipping inside. 

Kathryn was still kneeling at this point and Seven was sitting on her knees as well so it was a little difficult to maneuver the way they wanted to and their desperate need to feel each other closer made Seven release Kathryn’s nipple with a slight pop. 

She then made a move as to put Kathryn on her back but maybe because she was so tired or maybe because she simply didn’t want to object, she allowed Kathryn to instead roll her over on her back. 

Kathryn worked fast, still not feeling tired herself. First she made sure that Seven was lying as comfortably as possible on the sleeping bag. Then she quickly took off Seven’s panties, rolling them down her gorgeous long legs. 

“Kathryn…” Seven whispered again as she moved her fingers through Kathryn’s hair, urging her to hurry up and come back to her. 

Not too elegantly Kathryn then took off her own underwear and tossed it in the general direction of the rest of their clothing. 

Panting with arousal and from her hurried movements, she finally moved back into Seven’s open arms and pressed their lips together hungrily. They were now completely naked and their hands roamed over each other’s backs and through their hair. Always pressing closer, needing to feel the sensation of merging into one person. 

“Kathryn…” Seven panted again in between kisses.

“I’m here. I’m here, Seven.” Kathryn replied before tracing her lips over Seven’s ocular implant, softly kissing it and tasting the metal with the tip of her tongue before moving on to the starbust implant close to Seven’s ear and giving it the same treatment.

This earned her another moan from Seven which turned into a groan as Seven’s fingers found Kathryn’s hot center, sliding easily through the wet folds. 

Kathryn lost her concentration when Seven’s fingers found her clit and Seven quickly rolled her over to her side so that they were facing each other without having to support themselves with their arms, giving their hands more freedom to explore. 

The saltiness of Seven’s skin with only the faintest taste of her lotion, made Kathryn’s mouth water as she moved on to kiss and suck Seven’s neck. She relished in the feeling of Seven’s hot breath in her ear and the vibrations from her moans running through her skin and against her mouth. 

Her lips and tongue lost contact with Seven’s skin when two of her fingers pushed inside of her and she had to let out a loud groan against her shoulder. “Seven… please, yes!”

Before she could move her lips back to Seven’s neck, she felt Seven’s other hand close around the nape of her neck, angling her head back up. Then they were kissing again and only when Seven started to move her hips against her, unable to keep still, did Kathryn find enough space between them to move her own hand down to where she most wanted to be. 

At the same time as she pushed her tongue into Seven’s warm waiting mouth, she pushed her fingers inside of her lover and they were finally joined as much as they both needed to be. 

They moved their fingers in a desperate dance and Seven’s moans became loud fast until they almost turned into sobs. Kathryn quickly moved her other hand up to stroke her face. Breaking their kiss to give Seven more room to breathe, she looked deeply into her eyes. 

Inside them, she could see everything... The emotions of the past few days. The intense love they shared in that very moment. Her future.

“Seven…” Kathryn whimpered as she tried to match her lover’s rhythm inside herself so that they were finally moving in complete synchronization. “I love you.”

“I love you…too.” Seven panted desperately, still clutching her hand in Kathryn’s hair and straining up against her. “I’m close…”

Only a few heartbeats later she was the first to fall and Kathryn lost herself in the sight of Seven’s eyes lighting up with pleasure and then closing as a desperate scream tore from her throat. “Kathryn!”

“Oh, Seven. My Seven.” Kathryn said, urging herself on to follow her lover into that blinding white light. 

Seven’s body still spasmed as her head fell down against Kathryn’s shoulder, her teeth making contact with the skin there as her mouth was still open in a silent scream. The slight sting was enough for Kathryn to find her own release as she clamped down against Seven’s hand that was still keeping up their rhythm between her legs.

When her eyes opened up again, the sight of Seven’s damp skin, more sweat than rain now, glowing in the light of the heater mesmerized her as she gently removed her hand from between Seven’s legs and after wiping it against her own leg, she softly stroked both her hands over Seven’s back, bringing her down. 

A minute past but then Seven looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes and Kathryn leaned in for another kiss. Not a desperate one this time but a soft and slow one which almost eased Seven into sleep as her eyes closed again and her breathing evened out. 

After that Kathryn had somehow found the strength to get up and retrieve their underwear. She had become suddenly aware that they were still in a cave on a unknown and quite probably hostile planet. 

But she hadn’t found the strength to stay awake. As her fingers moved through the softness of Seven’s hair and over her strong back... As her ears took in the soft sighs of her breathing... As her eyes took in her beauty… She had felt so at peace, that she had followed Seven’s example and had fallen asleep herself, still filled with the glorious afterglow of their love.

~*~

Completely lost in thought, again running her fingers over her lips, Kathryn’s head shot up at the sound of her door chime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for coming back for the second and final part of this story! Enjoy.

“Come in.” Kathryn said but her voice came out all hoarse so she quickly cleared her throat. She jumped out of her chair as well, feeling like she was caught in some awkward position. But her legs felt a little weak so she reached out to the edge of her desk with one hand to steady herself just as the doors opened.

She looked up, hoping that whoever came in wouldn’t notice how red her face was but then she heaved a big sigh of relief.

“Seven! Thank God, it’s you.” Kathryn laughed.

“Kathryn…” Seven said while tilting her head a little to the right and then slowly making her way over to the Captain’s desk. “What were you doing?”

Kathryn didn’t miss the playful tone in Seven’s voice and one look at her sparkling blue eyes told her that Seven knew exactly what she had been thinking about. “Nothing…”

“Really? Because you look quite flustered, _Captain_.” Seven said while she ran one of her fingers, a cool finger from her Borg hand, over Kathryn’s hot skin. The finger started out on her cheek, then trailed behind her ear and down her neck to rest just above her Captain’s pips.

Kathryn was swallowing desperately, trying to find her voice again and wishing that there was a glass of water on her desk instead of all the empty coffee cups. 

“What… what were _you_ doing, Seven? Why are you here?” Kathryn asked her partner, eager to take some of Seven’s laser focus away from her.

But Seven wasn’t so easily distracted. She kept her eyes locked on her own finger as it moved back up along Kathryn’s neck and over her lips which were slightly parted because Kathryn was panting a little, feeling like she couldn’t get enough air. Both of her hands were holding onto her desk now. 

“I was just thinking…” Seven said in a very hypnotizing voice. “About camping and about the last time we slept in a sleeping bag…”

“You sent me that message on purpose, didn’t you?” Kathryn said, suddenly realizing that this might have been Seven’s plan all along.

“What if I did, Captain?” Seven said, still using her rank. Did she do that to tease her or was it simply because they were in her Ready Room. Something Kathryn had almost forgotten but now became painfully aware of. 

“Are you going to punish me, Captain?” Seven asked her as her hand moved down again.

“Seven!” Kathryn told her sternly, feeling her face heat up even more. “We are in my Ready Room… I’m supposed to be working and you can’t just… You can’t…”

Kathryn completely lost her train of thought as Seven’s hand moved to the zipper of her uniform jacket. 

“Seven…” She panted desperately, leaning into her lover now instead of her desk. “Someone could come in…”

“I know.” Seven said simply as she locked eyes with Kathryn for the first time. Her blue eyes looked once again like the core of a flame and Kathryn let out a loud groan, both out of frustration and because of her increasing arousal. 

“We can’t do this…” Kathryn tried one last time. 

“You’re the Captain, you can do anything you want.” Seven said and Kathryn wasn’t sure what to think about her own reaction to Seven’s repeated use of her rank. It should not be this stimulating…

Then Seven’s hands moved in as she pulled Kathryn’s uniform jacket to the side. Her hands roamed over her chest which was thankfully still covered by her gray undershirt. 

_It doesn’t matter._ A small voice inside Kathryn’s head told her. _Any state of undress would be enough for anyone who comes in here to reach the right conclusion in this situation._

She knew the voice was right but it was very hard to focus as one of Seven’s hands started to massage her breast and she could feel her nipple harden underneath the material of her clothing. 

But then Seven’s other hand undid the fastening of her pants in a very quick move and before Kathryn could say something it slipped inside. 

“Seven!” Kathryn gasped out as she grasped Seven’s hand, holding her wrist tightly in both hands and desperately telling her legs to keep her standing up on their own. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Seven asked her while leaning in and kissing her neck. 

“Yes…” Kathryn said in a small whisper. 

“I couldn’t hear you answer… Captain.” Seven mumbled against her ear and at the last word she actually started nibbling on her earlobe. 

One of Kathryn’s hand let go of Seven’s wrist and moved to her shoulder, needing the support to stay upright as she let out a loud moan. 

“Is that a no, Captain?” Seven pressed her but Kathryn couldn’t think clearly. 

Pushing her slightly, Seven maneuvered them so that Kathryn was actually leaning against her desk. She lost her grip on Seven’s wrist and her lover leaned back, removing her mouth from Kathryn’s neck and looking straight into her eyes. Her now free hand crept further inside her pants and underwear and then cupped her very wet sex. 

“I don’t think you want me to stop.” Seven said and Kathryn was distracted by the way her full lips moved as she said those words. “You’re very wet, Captain.”

Kathryn closed her eyes firmly and moaned again, almost forgetting that she was in her Ready Room. Separated from the Bridge by only one door, a door which to her knowledge was not sound proof… But she didn’t think about that, all she could think about was the way Seven’s cool fingers glided along her burning wet folds. 

Then Seven’s other hand shot up. It closed around Kathryn’s throat, not tight in any way so it didn’t obstruct her breathing but just applying enough pressure for Kathryn to open her eyes again. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Seven asked her again, not joking this time.

“No.” Kathryn answered her without hesitation. She knew that there was no way in hell that she would ask Seven to stop now. 

The feral grin that spread over her lover’s beautiful face was enough for another strong wave of arousal to sweep through the Captain. At the same time Seven’s hand started moving again. Her fingers found her clit without any problems, rubbing it in circles and making Kathryn’s knees buckle.

She fell down on her desk. Faintly her ear registered the sound of padds or empty coffee cups falling to the ground but she could not care less as both of her hands clung to Seven’s shoulders to keep herself slightly upright.

Seven moved with her without any sign of imbalance and her fingers didn’t lose a beat as they kept pushing on her clit in circles. Her free hand removed itself from Kathryn’s throat and the Captain gave a small whine of protest which she didn’t completely understand herself. But it was soon forgotten as Seven moved her hand underneath her gray shirt, pushing it up until she could easily reach her breast. 

“Seven…” Kathryn panted, concentrating hard on keeping her eyes open so she could watch Seven work her body like magic. 

But when she leaned in to kiss her neck again, swiping her tongue over the sensitive skin, Kathryn had to look away as she threw her head back with a loud moan, giving her lover even more room to maneuver in. 

The hand inside her pants shot further forward and suddenly two fingers entered her and immediately starting a furious rhythm against her g-spot which was mirrored by the pushing of the heel of Seven’s hand against her clit. 

Meanwhile her other hand had pushed her bra up as well and was now massaging and plucking her nipples, switching from side to side as fast as only Seven could while still being slightly obstructed by the gray shirt. Every time she pulled rather hard on one of her nipples, a fresh surge of arousal shot down towards Kathryn’s center.

“Seven… Oh God… I’m going to…” Kathryn tried to find the words to tell her partner what she felt but she couldn’t focus as wave after wave of intense pleasure surged over her.

“Come for me, Captain.” Seven said, again using her rank. “Come for me on your desk.”

Kathryn let out a moan which was close to a scream and her whole body flushed with a strange mixture of arousal and shame. 

She had already been quite worked up this morning. The slow kiss after breakfast, the memories of their night in the cave… It had made her feel very on edge and wet. But now that Seven was constantly using her rank and the fact that they were actually doing this in her Ready Room completely confused her. She should not get further aroused by these things, she should’ve told Seven to stop…

However, she hadn’t and her body was singing, happy that she hadn’t stopped her lover because she was getting close to a very powerful orgasm. 

She increased her hold on Seven’s shoulders up to a point where it might be painful, but she needed to anchor herself as her hips started to move to meet the rhythm of Seven’s fingers inside of her. 

She was very close and when Seven’s mouth closed around that particular sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck joined, sucking the skin right above her Captain’s pips… Kathryn lost it. 

Arching forward and burying her face in Seven’s hair, she hoped that it would muffle her desperate moans as she came around her lover’s fingers. Which were still moving, keeping up their rhythm until Kathryn thought she was going to choke from the pleasure she was feeling. 

Sobbing against Seven’s shoulder, her body then started to relax and Seven had to move her hand from her breasts to her back to catch her before she could fall.

Then, finally, Seven’s fingers slowed down until they stopped moving all together but they didn’t retreat just yet. Kathryn relished the feeling of having Seven inside of her and the feeling of her body pressed so close against her own even though Seven was still fully dressed and she herself was still wearing her own uniform even though it was a bit of a mess right now. 

At last, Seven had to straighten up and Kathryn’s eyes flew to her door on instinct, suddenly fully aware of what they had done. 

She sat up straight and moved her hands up to her burning cheeks before covering her eyes for a moment so she could focus on catching her breath. 

When she opened them again, she saw Seven look at her with a strange mixture of expressions on her face. There was a certain triumphant pride in her smile but there was also some hesitation in her eyes as she waited for Kathryn to respond to what just happened. 

“Seven…” Kathryn said with a sigh, standing up slowly because she was a bit unsure whether or not her legs would support her. 

But they did and as quickly as she could she closed her pants again, tugged in her shirt and zipped up her jacket. Still, she knew she must look quite disheveled.

“Someone could have walked in on us!” Kathryn said in a reproachful tone, turning back to her partner.

“You didn’t stop me.” Seven simply said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“I couldn’t… you knew that I was… this wasn’t fair, Seven.” Kathryn spluttered. “What if someone had caught us!”

Seven closed the distance between them again and took one of her hands in her own while the other gently wiped some of her hair from her sweaty forehead. Her eyes swept over Kathryn’s appearance and then her voice rang out, loud and clear. “Computer, remove the lock and sound barrier from the Captain’s Ready Room door.”

“You locked it… When?” Kathryn asked her astonished. “And why didn’t you tell me that?!” 

“I ordered the Computer to lock the door behind me before I came in.” Seven explained very calmly. “And I didn’t tell you because… I forgot.” 

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at her, knowing full well that Seven was lying. 

“Just to ease your mind further, no one actually tried the door.” Seven told her in a very matter of fact tone of voice as she bend down to pick up the fallen padds and cups. “The Computer would have told us about that. So your crew has no idea what we were up to, _Captain_.”

“You are unbelievable.” Kathryn told her. She had wanted her voice to sound all stern and indignant but somehow it came out like a chuckle. 

“Thank you.” Seven replied with a smile and then she walked to the door. Leaving Kathryn still leaning slightly against her desk, staring at her lover walk away. 

“It is time for your lunch break, Captain.” Seven said as she turned around again and held out her hand.

Kathryn had half a mind not to accept it but she knew it was pointless. She couldn’t resist Seven, this little adventure was proof of that. So she took her partner’s outstretched hand and together they walked out onto the Bridge as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END... for now.
> 
> If you have the time, please let me know what you thought of this story and whether or not it lived up to your expectations of the Ready Room adventure. ;)
> 
> Small warning: The next part in this series is going to be different... to be honest the whole series is going to change a bit but I hope you'll like it. I have been looking forward to finishing those stories and dreading posting them at the same time. But I will leave the final judgement to you. :) Now that was enough teasing, thanks again for reading this part and stay tuned for more!


End file.
